


Trust

by Lyra_WolfGirl



Series: Trust [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Forbidden Love, Trust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-11 01:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12924819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyra_WolfGirl/pseuds/Lyra_WolfGirl
Summary: It's a love story between my OC and Remus Lupin





	1. Rumors

**Author's Note:**

> It's a first time story on AO3 be constructive with feedback and criticism no hate or I will report to the website

Trust  
Chapter One: Rumors

“Athena Rose Snape!” she winced not even looking at him. her father always used her middle name when he was mad and she was the most convenient target because she was last to leave her seventh year potions class. “My office now.” She only nodded and walked to his office.

“Yes Father?” she bit her lip scared of what he'd say did she do something wrong with my potion? Oh bloody hell what did I do this time?

“I hear rumors that you are using your study time to spend time with Professor Lupin. Is this true?” she kept her face stoic is he really doing this? Checking up on her? Listening to gossiping paintings no doubt who see her go to Remus for ‘tutoring’ sessions.

“For tutoring sessions sir I'm having problems with his class lesson of this week and he was explaining it in detail.” She let him see the memory of the first tutoring session that led to him and I being involved He nodded convinced of her lie. “If that is all Father I am late to Professor Lupin's class may I have a pass?”  
He nods and writes a note to excuse her lateness she picked up her bag and left for defense. Once she got there she gave him her note and sat down writing the notes from the board. They were almost found out today because of nosey and gossipy Portraits. After class she casted a spell to stop any eavesdropping on them. “Athena? What's the problem?”

“My Dad heard a rumor about us Remus he asked me after his class it’s the reason why I was late.” He nodded understanding. She cupped his cheek gently. “I have to be careful not to let him suspect us Remus. School is almost over for me then I'll be free to see you all I want.”

“I think its best we wait until June for us to be public or together at all. You know what I am I'm dangerous enough as it is.” She took his hands in hers firmly.

“I don't care Remus so what if you have a furry problem every month you're a man who makes me happy. I've accepted it and you should too.” She placed a gentle kiss on his cheek cancelled the charm and walked out. “See you tomorrow Professor Lupin.” As she walked out she smiled as I walked to the Ravenclaw tower to start her homework and on a spare bit of parchment doodles of R and A in a heart Merlin she had it bad.

And she didn't care


	2. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Early Christmas gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two alittle late but just abit ahead for christmas enjoy!

Trust

Chapter Two: Christmas

Athena woke up Christmas morning to a pile of presents one each from the Gryffindor trio and the twins Luna dad mum and one from Remus poor dear must still be dealing with the full moon's effects on him today. She opened his first to find a ring and a note. ‘It's a promise ring my dearest Athena Rose I found it in the muggle world as I was shopping for your gift it reminded me of you I had it engraved on the inside. I love you and I'm so happy we met you make it easier to live with my problem. Love R.L' She smiled putting the promise ring on and opened the rest of her gifts candy from Ron and Harry a new journal from Hermione that she had hoped to buy the twins gave her a new joke product and a target if she so pleased to use on. Luna had given a new pair of earrings made of plastic tiny strawberries dad a new potions kit since hers went missing last week and mum a letter a dress and a bracelet. She put the dress in her closet and tossed the discarded paper in the waste basket by her side table She showered got changed in a jumper jeans and sneakers then went down to breakfast disillusioned her ring and went to sit with Luna.

“Morning Athena happy Christmas.” Athena smiled and hugged her tight. “I see your new earrings do you like them?”

“I love them Luna they're my favorite fruit and to be made an earring is amazing thank and a happy Christmas to you too did you like my gift? I had an old friend of mine go to France and find the creature you and Xeno worked hard to find for so long.” Luna nodded excitedly looking at the pictures Athena's friend took of the crumple horned snorkack.

“I'm going to send them with a letter to my dad so he can publish them for the quibbler.” She nodded and they ate breakfast when she looked up to see her dad glaring at Remus. ‘Oh good grief dad’ she thought looking at the two men. “Why is Professor Snape glaring at Professor Lupin?” Athena could only shrug for she had no clue herself. ‘Men acting like children. How ridiculous is my father?’ After breakfast Athena went towards the Gryffindor trio and hugged them.   
“Happy Christmas you three thank you for my gifts and what is that you have hiding Harry?” He blushed showing the firebolt in his grasp. “Who sent it?”

“We don't know it just showed up with my pile of gifts.” Athena nodded and held out her hand motioning for the broom. “No.”

“I'm Sorry Harry but as Head Girl I must take this to a teacher this has nothing to do with winning the quidditch cup it could have been jinxed I'm doing this for your safety now please give this to me and I will have the teachers check for any jinxes and place it back in your care okay?” He nodded understanding what she was going to do. “I will give you a daily report of how the testing is going from Flitwick and McGonagall okay? Until then you may borrow my broom since I am not on the team anymore okay?”  
“What is your broom?” Athena smiled abit and took her broom out of her pocket and made it regular sized. “Is that a Nimbus 2001?”

“Yeah I bought it last year when I joined the team but now that I'm head girl I had to leave the team because I had too much responsibility of NEWTs and Head girl duties.” She handed him her broom feeling relieved that he didn't have to use the school brooms.  
“Wait a minute I suggested that and you got mad she suggests it and you hand it over!” Hermione pouted as she pointed out a fact.

“Oh? Really Harry? Pouting over a broom? You're worse than my dad sometimes. Don't give me that look you know I'm right. Enjoy your day I'll see you all later.” Athena walked towards Professor McGonagall and Flitwick broom in hand. “Professors Potter received this Firebolt broom for Christmas it had no note or signature He gave me permission to bring it to you to check for any jinxes albeit reluctantly gave permission after I explained why and promised in return to give a report for any low mild and very dangerous jinxes.”

“Very wise of you Miss Snape We will start after the holidays as for a temporary broom does he have one or need a catalog?” Athena shook her head no to the catalog.

“I lent him my nimbus 2001 broom sir since I have no reason for it now other than to fly on my break times He's pacified with it until his firebolt has been returned.” The professor nodded understanding and awarded Athena points. “Thank you for checking the broom professors it'll lessen the worry of Potter falling to his death if it was jinxed.” The professors nodded at her in agreement after she was dismissed she went to her cousin's common room. “Draco what in Merlin’s name are you doing?”

He looked up from snogging Parkinson making her sick bloody hell what was Uncle Lucius thinking allowing him to date that terrible girl she does nothing but insult anyone who isn't pureblood. “Kissing my girlfriend.”

“I sure hope you did the charm dear cousin I'm not raising any bigoted little brats if she's ever the mum.” Athena snorted unladylike and had to spell them apart so the can breathe. “Besides she needs to scram I need a word with you and to be sure we won't be heard I'll cast a charm to keep it between us.”  
Draco scowled but told Pansy to scram while the two talked once the spell went up. “What is it?”

“My dad accused me of having something with Professor Lupin a while back and its been grating at me who would tell him something like that if they knew I'd hex them until the hippogriffs had babies?” She looked at him eyebrow raised at his guilty look that was starting to sweat a little. “Draco if you said something tell me and I will consider what my next move will be.”

“He told me to follow you he didn't trust Lupin with your seventh year class so during my free period I followed you and saw you went to Lupin's office didn’t come out for two hours I almost was late to class when you came out disheveled and hair all messed up.” She scowled she was mad as hell not at Draco but at her dad He had her followed!

“I looked like that because I was having a tutoring lesson you idiot! He was helping me with a defense spell we dueled for two hours until I had it right at least I know who told you to snoop now did you tell him this?” He nodded flinching at her angered face.

“Very well not your fault it's his I'll see you later Draco.” Athena left fuming and headed straight to her lover's living quarters. When he answered all the anger dissipated from one calm look from him and she slumped against Remus. “My dad had me followed by a third year student it wasn't a gossiping painting it was my cousin…”

“I know Albus came to tell me he had seen a few Slytherin students nearby as if waiting for you. He accepts that we're together but suggests we wait until June to be out.” Athena nodded and hugged him while trying not to cry. “I noticed you had the ring disillusioned very smart of you Athena.”

“Thank you for the ring by the way I love it.” Both occupants of the room blushed and rested in Remus' bed in comfortable silence she was with her wolf and he was with his forever mate both scared of the outcome if they were ever found out. “Remus? May I ask you something that's been bothering me since we became a couple?”

“What is it my dearest?” Athena bit her lip nervously. “Athena you can ask me anything what is wrong?”

“Did you secretly hate me knowing who my parents are and who the work for?” She looked at him tears threatening to fall she was scared Her mum was a supporter of the dark lord and her father had to be a spy for both the dark and light. 

“I'll admit I was wary of you being that your mother is Bellatrix and your father being my colleague. But knowing that you're nothing like them changed my attitude after two weeks of being your teacher.” Her tears fell and she let go a breath she hadn't realized she was holding until she let go. “I understand your worry about my opinion just as how you understand how I was worried when you told me you knew about my little furry problem.” Athena nodded and hugged him and sniffled as the tears fell and soon dried after holding Remus she was meant for him as he was meant for her. Their trust in each other flourished because of their honesty to each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick Happy New year to all

Chapter 3: He's somewhere in the castle? 

Athena was headed to the library for her project for McGonagall when Remus grabbed her wrist.

“Professor Lupin what's wrong?”

“Sirius Black is somewhere in the castle we must go search then report back to Dumbledore.” Athena could only nod she was in shock her cousin had escaped Azkaban and is here at school he had attacked Ron on Halloween but hasn't made his move since then except for her suspicion of the broom Harry got for Christmas. Knowing Sirius he's trying to make up for the twelve years he was gone from Harry's life after Lily and James died. Mum always did say Sirius was the black sheep of the family. Athena searched high and low for Sirius and came up as empty as her professors and her boyfriend. She pulled up the sleeping back that was left and fell asleep next to her best friend Luna who was having a nightmare but calmed after Athena held her hand to calm her.

-the next morning-

The next day everyone was jittery and giving everyone suspicious looks as if they think one of their own let Sirius in the school Poor Neville was banned from hogsmeade because he had the passwords that were used to get in with sir cadogan. “Bloody hell Neville I'm sorry about the banning and that Howler will it help if I told McGonagall I saw Crookshanks with the paper with the passwords on it?”

“You would lie to help him?” Hermione asked her incredulously.

“Honey who's lying? I was on my way to the library when I saw him with it then the commotion with Black being in the castle twenty minutes later I was about to tell McGonagall then but she wouldn't listen because of her panic.” She patted Neville on his back and got up going back to her house mates. ‘Oh Hermione you are harboring a cat who is helping an escaped criminal and you don't even know it. So much for the brightest witch of her age.’ Athena left for class the first of the day being McGonagall. ‘Perfect I can tell her and show the memory of that day I saw Crookshanks with the paper of passwords!’ She picked up her pace and got to class. “Professor McGonagall may I have a quick word with you before the rest of the class come in for Transfiguration?”

“Of course dear what is it?” Athena grinned. Excellent.

“I know who took the passwords and how Black got them.” she sat up listening lips pursed in a thin line but Athena stood confident of her words and knowledge of the situation. “Hermione's cat Crookshanks has access to everything in the Gryffindor tower including the boys dorm. I was on my way to the library when I saw him with it. I went to take it from him but he escaped my grasp and went on Neville didn't lose that paper her cat snatched it and gave it to Sirius Black who read them off to sir Cadogan.”

“Do you have proof of this Ms. Snape?” Athena nodded and offered her memory of the moment she saw the paper in Crookshanks mouth. When McGonagall saw the memory of it she looked at me and nodded. “I believe you saved Longbottom of his banishment dear girl he will be allowed to attend Hogsmeade again.” Athena could only squeal abit and sat down she had to tell Neville this when she saw him later with the trio.

When it came to lunch Athena ran into the trio and found Neville bummed out. “Neville! I got McGonagall to recall the ban! She saw my memory of Crookshanks and recalled it you're not banned anymore!” He stood up and hugged her with a few tears in his eyes.

“Thank you! Merlin I was so scared she wouldn't take your word for it thank you Athena.” She smiled and ruffled his hair affectionately. “But why did Crookshanks take the paper of my passwords?” She could only shrug she didn't want to tell them just yet why it had to wait.

“Athena why did your father name you after the goddess of wisdom?” Fred or was it George asked her.

“Because he wanted me to make better choices than he or my mother did. Dad wouldn't raise me as a future death eater like him or mum even though she was there that very night she didn't hurt Alice and Frank she saw Neville here and tried to protect him from seeing what her ex fiancé his brother and Crouch Jr were doing. When she got caught with them she asked me to watch over him like a big sister as we grew up together I stopped his drunk uncle from hurting him to force out magic except the one time I had gotten sick and couldn't stop him cause I was at home with the flu. To this day I still watch out for Neville even you Harry by the way aren't you glad I had the broom checked for any jinxes or curses on it?” Harry looked at her with flushed cheeks of embarrassment which only made her laugh.

“You watched over me? When?” Athena tapped her chin in fake thought and smirked.

“That little girl who you made friends with at the park in Surrey? It was me in my metamorphic form I've been watching out for you since you got to Surrey, with the help of Arabella of course I was able to pass off as her granddaughter and be your first and long time friend then when the little girl ‘went away' you met Ron and Hermione and dear Neville Seamus Dean and the Weasley twins. You both grew up into fine young men with the right guidance now if I could just get Xeno to relinquish his parental rights over Luna poor dear is more of his employee than a daughter she loves him dearly but he doesn't know how to help her grow up into who she's meant to be.”

“What is she meant to be exactly?” Hermione asked abit annoyed at the supposed to part.

“A young lady who is bright and guides you to the right answer that’s been in front of you since the beginning.” Harry must've caught that part of Athena's little miffed sentence. “Like how someone's cat stole someone's belongings and gave it to an escaped criminal. And How another someone needs to grow up and stop being a jealous twat over his best friend and brothers and sister.”

She stood up scowling at the two people she indirectly spoke about one didn't bat an eye because he was too dimwitted to know it was him and the other blushing furiously at how she was insulted. ‘Bloody hell you Gryffindors are supposed to be smart as well as courageous’ Athena left to her last class of the day Remus' class. “I saw how you indirectly insulted a couple students Athena aren't you head girl?” She turned and saw Remus smirking abit damn full moon is this weekend. “But I am impressed at how you helped those boys feel better that they aren't alone when they have you and each other.”

“Thank you Professor I do what I can the only down side of head girl duties is who the head boy is. Merlin Percy is the worst he didn't do anything at all last year when his eleven year old sister nearly dies and instead of writing home to tell them he's more concerned with how to get to head boy. I got this badge because I cared about the younger students like Luna Ginny the trio Neville and others I like helping others cause it made me feel good and others too Luna is doing much better at telling me our house mates are picking on her again Flitwick got it to stop and moved Luna to my dorm so that it doesn't happen again. To be honest I'd like to maybe adopt her Xeno treats her like an employee than a daughter since his wife died three years ago poor dear sometimes asks me when I would adopt her when I get out of school I ask Xeno to relinquish his parental rights over Luna but he hasn't responded to my owls or Luna's either.” She looked at Remus teary-eyed. “My Lunar star is hurting and he's hurting her worse by not letting her be happy the way she wants she knows I leave soon but to be able to come home to a mother every holiday and to ask for advice about something she doesn't have it with Xeno she has it with me if it wasn’t for me she'd be picked on every day.”

“I will talk to Xeno with you and if it comes to it you may have to go to court to get the parental rights over Luna.” Athena cried holding Remus in her arms. “I will be there every step of the way with you to get Luna where she should be.”

“Thank you Remus.” Athena mumbled in his chest and sat down rubbing my eyes to get the tears out of my eyes and off her face ‘Damn this year is going too slow!’ Athena thought as she wrote more notes. ‘Please Merlin Morgana anyone! Hurry this year up!’ As if something answered her mental prayer the bell sounded loudly as Remus finished his lesson on werewolves. When everyone cleared out Athena stayed and put up a silence charm for privacy. “Remus? Do you really believe Sirius wants to hurt Harry?”

“Absolutely not I never told anyone but before I was sent on a mission I went to go see him in his first year of imprisonment. He said he didn't do it and gave me proof of his memories that night I held onto them still have them. I can't go to the wizengamont because of my lycanthropy I tried Dumbledore but he was firm in Sirius' guilt because he believes Sirius was the secret keeper. They switched without telling me because I was pretty much indebted to Dumbledore and I would have told him. At least that's what I think.” Athena looked at him shocked and teary-eyed her boyfriend was screwed. Wait maybe..

“Susan!” Athena squeaked. “Her aunt works for the DMLE! I can ask Susan to ask her aunt for help and then by this summer Sirius may be free!”

“You can do that?” Athena nodded excitedly.

“Yeah! Amelia is amazing at her job she knew Siri best of all cause they worked together as Aurors before Siri got arrested she can get an actual trial for Sirius and Harry can have a home that’s better for him.” If you could see her brain you would probably see the wheels turning as a plan came into fruition a plan that would save many lives in this year.


	4. Valentine's day Broken hearted surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read and see

Chapter Four  
Valentine's day Broken hearted surprise 

Athena awoke to Luna jumping on her bed with a letter from her dad. “Good morning my moonchild.” Athena giggled as she got up and dressed for the day in jeans a cropped hoodie and her trainers after a short shower. Many things were on Athena's Ravenclaw brain how was she going to spring her older cousin from prison and save Harry from those muggles? It would need a miracle

Valentine's day what a great day Remus said he'd take her on a picnic in a field away from Hogsmeade or Hogwarts just us two she went downstairs to great hall and seen her guitar. She smiled biting her lip. Who did it? Remus.?

She stepped up strummed the chords and cast a sonorous on herself. “Good Morning everyone. So it seems my guitar has a mind of its own so I'll sing a lovey song since today is Valentine's day so enjoy.” The music came alive and the guitar strummed. “This song is called Love me like you do.” As the music played Athena sang feeling love and sadness. Something felt off about today.. but what was it? She couldn't put her finger on it.

When the song ended she walked out the hall ran if she was honest and towards the nearest bathroom and puked into the toilet she let it all out breakfast lunch and dinner from yesterday. She finally leaned back and she looked in the mirror and it struck.. She was pregnant with Remus' baby. She washed her face and went to pomprey for a confirmation test.

“It's confirmed Ms. Snape you are with child.” ‘Fuck! I'm bloody fucked now.’ she nodded scheduled an appointment for a check up at saint mungos for spring break. she ran to Remus' classroom she need to tell him.

“Athena?” she looked up and saw Mum and dad with Remus. And here are the water works flowing.  
“M-Mum.. Dad..” Mum stopped me fast. She knew when Athena stuttered it was a bad thing she did and needed a hug. “I'm so sorry mum and dad.”  
“Don't you worry your pretty little heart my wise owl things happen did you set it up?” she nodded biting her lip and buried her head. “Good girl.”

“Mum dad I needed to ask Professor Lupin a question about the homework assignment and get started on the tutoring session.” Dad nodded knowing she was right today was one of my tutoring sessions with Remus and led her mum out still non the wiser about anything. When they had gone completely she put a spell to keep it locked and a warning spell. “Remus…”  
“What is wrong?” she teared up some more. “Athena?”  
“Remus I'm pregnant.” He stood looking at her like a crazy woman. “Remus? Talk to me please!”

“My kind do not Breed. You must not tell anyone. We shall never speak to each other unless its school related work.” She teared up undid her spells and ran out sobbing towards the bathroom and crying in the corner. 

“Fuck! Why am I being played?!” Athena kicked open the stalls broke her hand hitting the wall. She went to the Gryffindor tower and said the password Ollie and Perce told her to the portrait. She walked in and instantly spotted her best friends cuddled up reading for exams in a few months. They heard a choked sob and looked at their best friend ready to collapse into a pool of tears they got up and led her to the Gryffindor boys 7th year dorm and sat her on Ollie's bed while she cried. “Hattie did you tell him?” She nodded tears clouding her vision. “How did he react?”

“H-He doesn't w-want the baby Ollie.” That got Perce mad a very angry Percy was not good he never got mad at a man who was a teacher but this teacher was going to be a dad whether he wanted to be or not. He slipped away and went to the Defense classroom and knocked on the office door Where a distraught Remus called out that the door was open so Percy stepped in looking at the man he thought was a great mentor to both his class and Harry Potter.

“Professor Lupin I have a question. Could you help me understand something?” Lupin nodded only aware of the anger wafting from Percy's scent not the reason for that anger. “You see my boyfriend and I were studying for the N.E.W.T exams that were coming soon and our best friend walked in sobbing her broken heart out and I wondered for a second why was she so upset did it have to do with her relationship did something happen between them?” Lupin started to understand Percy was angry at him for abandoning the child he conceived with Athena. “She tells us the man broke up with her for being pregnant with his unborn child. So I ask Professor Lupin why would a man who loves this one young woman so much leave because of a small unborn child that he should be proud to be a father because it meant the mother loved him so much to have a child who probably doesn't have any afflictions from the father. Care to explain to me as to why you would take Athena's big beautiful heart and stomp it on the ground like it was nothing but a dead crup on your shoe. She loves you defied her father and his warning to be with you is having your baby and you did this to her She's crying herself to sleep as we speak because you a grown man who was a Gryffindor ran away from a chance for a family. You're a Coward.  
Percy walked out angrily and went back to Gryffindor tower boys dorm to find Athena walking downstairs to the common room. “Percy? Where were you?” Percy smiled a little and hugged his best friend. And sat her down to tell her everything.

“I was in Professor Lupin’s office berating him for what happened…” Athena nodded and hugged Percy again for being the older brother she would have loved to have. “Athena I called him a coward…” that shocked Athena more than anything else her best friend called her ex boyfriend/teacher a coward… what happened to the annoying Percy she knew and lovably chided for his silly rule abiding side? This Percy was different and Athena was happy to see her best friend change for the better whereas someone else wouldn't


	5. First sonogram in March

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the first sonogram for the long wait I made you all suffer

A/N: So here is the long awaited chapter five So we are 1/3 of the way from the end of the first book of the trust series! Enjoy the chapter updates will be sporadic due to the fact I can't sit down for more than a minute because I'm needed. Next Chapter will be the Easter Chapter then the exams and the big revelation about what happened Halloween 1981 then the last chapter is the birth

Chapter 5: First sonogram in March

-Author's POV-

When Athena Got up this morning after the last bathroom break she walked to the hospital wing to see about her appointment with the healer from St Mungos. Once she got there Remus was there chatting with the Healer who was clearly flirting with the man she loves.. ‘Ugh that Bitch!' 

Remus heard a growl from behind him and saw the woman carrying his child She looked angry depressed and hurt. “Ms. Snape what are you doing here?”

“Sonogram Carrying the next generation of Black in my womb. The boys are so happy! Ollie and Perce Offered to help raise My baby after he or she is born. The look of anger was clear in Remus ‘You deserve every minute of this Wolf.’ “Although I can't decide how to go about the last name should it be Weasley-Wood or Snape-Weasley-Wood? Or even Snape-Black-Weasley-Wood?”

“Does the Father know about the child?” The wrecking Healer asked Athena clearly Jealous about not having a kid of her own.

“Oh Yes He does. Sadly the Father doesn't want a child whereas I do.” Soon everyone heard a growl but it wasn't Athena it was Remus. ‘Ha! Serves him right for abandoning the child he conceived with me.’ Both The healer and Poppy looked at Remus in shock and concern why would he care about the situation a seventh year Ravenclaw was in? Athena Knew why she knew because she was able to read her ex lover's emotions through the wolfy glint the eyes gave up.

“Professor is all well?” Athena just smirked when she asked while the healer was setting up.

“Peachy. Athena after your appointment I would like a word about one of your assignments.” Remus strained the words trying to appear normal

“Yes Sir would you like to stay and see the baby though? My dad has a class right now and as much as I would love for him to be here he cannot and it stings that the grandfather is unavailable to see the growth of their future grandchild until next month.” Remus nodded and sat down next to Athena watching the mechanism probe around the small bump that was his son or daughter.

“Well it would seem we were off by a month Ms. Snape you were Three months in February and Four months this month. Would you like to know the gender?”

“Yes Please.” Athena strained her face to hold a smile at the woman she was disliking.

“Well congratulations Ms. Snape the baby or shall I say Babies.. are a Boy and a Girl.” Athena looked at the healer in shock. Twins!? Oh sweet Merlin and Morgana this is real twins..

“That’s amazing thank you!” when Athena fixed her shirt and wiped the gel off she got the copies of the twins pictures and left to go find the boys.

-Remus' POV-

Once Athena and the healer left I broke down in tears. My twins will be raised by another man she had moved on from him said nothing to him except to stay and see that she was fine and willing to take care of his children with her friends flaunts the idea of the last names in his face that aren't his last name. Because he abandoned her and the twins because he is a coward. I left and went to go find her.

“Boo!” I jumped and saw Athena by the odd one eyed witch. “You asked to speak? Follow me we can take the conversation in here.” She said the password and stepped in using her. Wand as a light. “Now what do you want to yell at me for now? Huh? Is it that the last name of my twins isn't Lupin? Or something else?”

“The former. Well actually I wanted to apologize for what happened last month I know I was wrong to say what I did I was in a scared shock what was I supposed to say to the woman who tells me she's pregnant with my kids? I got angry for no reason and pushed you away. I'm Sorry Athena and I hope you will allow me to be there for the twins..”

“Do you Promise to never chase me away from you ever again? I love you and these babies are the symbol of my love for you. These babies I feel it in my heart don't have your furry little problem in fact they have Andie's daughter's gift of changing features I just know it.” I smiled this woman never stops to amaze me in every way possible.

“I'll be there at every sonogram as your teacher and the father.” Athena looked at me and soon her lips were against mine again with tears running down her cheeks. “I Love you Athena.”

“I love you too Remus. And I always will. Trust me." she hugged him tight with a final kiss goodnight and left to her dorm where Luna was waiting. "Hey sweetheart."

"Hey Athena I waited for you everything okay now?" Athena nodded and led her to bed. "Good night Athena."

"Good night hun." Soon Luna was asleep and Athena followed going to bed in her bed. Today was the start of a good life to come with some bumps in the road.


	6. Chapter Six: Easter confessions

March came and went Soon April came and with it Fred and George's sixteen birthday and spring soon vacations and the next sonogram which is today. Her Dad promised to be there for the this one with her mom. Athena walked to the hospital wing to see a different healer with the one from last time this one Male and chatting with Remus and her father while her mom glared the female down from gawking at me and flirting with Remus ‘Love you mama thanks for that.’

When they saw her Remus helped her onto the bed with her dad she pulled up her shirt a bit and the technician did the gel thing and moved the wand around and smiled. “The baby boy is looking good so is the baby girl growing right on schedule. Would you like to see grandparents?” when her parents leaned closer to the screen her mom caught a whiff of something and looked her daughter a knowing look but also a question on her lips.

“Is it possible to do a parental test to see who the father is?” Athena sucked in a breath. ‘MOM why?!’ 

“There's no need to have one. Why do we need one?”

“Ms. Snape I think it's time to tell them the truth.”

Athena nodded she knew it was time. “Thank you for your time healer Jones and Healer Hanson. See you next month.” The healers left and Athena cast a muffliato to keep knowledge from getting to anyone else. “Mom stop the looks its getting really difficult to tell you. The reason why I don't need a parental test to see who is the father is because Remus and I have been in a relationship since my 18th birthday in October…”

“I KNEW YOU WERE LYING TO ME WHY WOULD YOU SLEEP WITH A WEREWOLF WHO IS MY CHILDHOOD ENEMY?”

“BECAUSE HE IS AN ADULT JUST LIKE I AM AND WE SHOULDN'T HAVE TO HIDE ANYMORE BECAUSE YOU ARE A BITTER MAN WHO LOST HIS BEST FRIEND AND ALMOST HIS WIFE IN THE SPAN OF TWO DAYS. LILY POTTER DIED SHE'S DEAD SHE'S IN HEAVEN AND YOU'RE STILL HERE ABOUT TO HAVE TWIN GRANDCHILDREN. ARE YOU SERIOUSLY GOING TO GET UPSET THAT THEY ARE THE CHILDREN OF ONE OF YOUR OLD SCHOOL ENEMIES?” Athena was angry and felt a shot of pain but it died when Remus got her to calm down. Soon she was in tears and looked to her mother. “Mom will you help me back to my dorm? I would like to lay down and get my essays finished before Monday morning.” Bellatrix nodded at her and helped Athena to her feet and helped her to Ravenclaw tower leaving Remus and her husband alone.

-Remus POV-

Once out of the wing I looked at Severus angrily.  
“Did you have to make her cry? It’s no wonder she hates you when you're like this.”

Snape just glared at me as if I murdered his wife. “You don't get to tell me I'm wrong. You are wrong sleeping with a student who happens to be my daughter!? Are you out of your bloody mind Lupin!? Dumbledore will fire you for this incompetence.” I looked away corners of my lips tugging into a small smile. “Oh bloody hell he knows?” I just nodded

“Supports it actually. He and Athena came up with the idea to hide who the father is until June when she graduates. And to clarify she's your daughter and she's eighteen years old she's not a small child anymore Severus she's an adult making adult choices if you can't accept it then it's a shame because she wants you in our children's lives just because I'm older doesn't mean I don't love her any less I love her and the twins and with your blessing I'd like to ask her to marry me at the end of the school year.”

“No.” That shocked me more than his sending off kids to spy on Athena.

“No? As I said she's an adult having my children you cannot stop us from loving each other Severus.”

“Maybe not but she's never going to marry you as long as I'm alive. And you will never have my blessing to marry her either Wolf.”

‘If you're listening Snape I don't think it's up to you to stop Athena from marrying me.’ I walked out and headed to my office a smirk on my face knowing I made the father of my children's mum angry. I barely changed my ways. James would be proud.

-Athena's POV-

I was sitting with mum as I wrote my essays concluding paragraph. She looked at me not blinking. “Mum stop it stop the look of disappointment I love Remus. And he loves me.”

“I won’t deny that I am happy you love someone dear what I don't understand is why you would lie to your father and I?” I looked at mum and teared up.

“I lied to you and dad because of what happened in the hospital wing I wanted to keep the father a secret Remus knew and understood we talked about it the night before the ultrasound. We were confident and ready for this but then you asked about the paternity test and Remus and I got nervous because Poppy and those healers were there so I said no. We were both trying to keep it a secret for Remus’ sake. You know his condition you know dad hates him and would be willing to snitch on him. We love each other and damn it if he were to ask me to marry him I'll say yes in a heart beat Dad can’t stop me from marrying him. Can’t stop me from being with him either I’m eighteen and in love with this man.”

Mum looked at me and cried hugging me she was proud. “I love you my little wise owl.”

“I love you too mum. I’m a mum and I’m excited.” I heard a knock on my bedroom door. “Doors open!” I looked up and saw it was Percy and Oliver. “Hey boys.”

“How’s the mommy to be doing? We heard shouting from the wing and thought you were still there until Professor Snape said you had left.” Oliver chuckled sitting at the foot of my bed with Percy.

“I had to use a silencing spell to muffle my yelling but the shouting was that of my dad. They know Percy. Dad’s not happy mum is.”

“Oh dear. Well I’m happy they know. So Mrs. Snape any plans for a baby shower?” I looked at mom who smiled wide.

“A fair few I'll let you kids knows when they come together I just need to know when you want the party sweetheart?”

“July would be nice if I'm calculating right the twins will be born in August after I've graduated.”

“Excellent this works nicely with my plans. Of boy it’s getting late I better go find your father and keep him from storming up here and shouting at you.” I smiled and nodded hugging her good night when Remus came in. “You have my daughter's heart hurt her I won’t hesitate to hurt you in more ways than one Lupin.” I giggled softly as Remus nodded agreeing to my mum. “See you dearies.”

Remus walked over to the three of us and hugged me. “Hey sweetheart had a nice chat with my dad after I left?”

“He's adamant to keep you away from me dear.” I sighed and lightly tousled his hair thinking. “Galleon for those thoughts?”

“What’s going on in that Ravenclaw brain Athena? You have that face.” I giggled and lightly smacked Oliver and Percy's arm. “Tell us.”

“I was thinking about the future. What I want to do after the twins are born I always wanted to own a bookstore that has both Muggle and magic books No store has ever done that.”

“That sounds like an amazing idea Athena.” I smiled and hugged Remus. “I'll start looking knowing by June I won’t be teaching forever.”

“I wish that wasn’t true I know Harry would love to still have you around as a teacher despite my father's feelings of ill will towards you and what happened back when he was Fred and George's age.”

“I tried to apologize for that many times he still thinks I was apart of that.” I nodded and sighed looking at my five month along belly.

“I think when the twins are born if Merlin forbid we died I want them to have two sets godparents to spoil them and raise them.”

“Who do you have in mind?” I smiled thinking.

“Percy Oliver Harry and Hermione. Are the ones who come to mind.” I looked at Oliver and Percy to see them in tears.

“We accept the offer Athena.” I hugged them tight and felt like crying myself. “Thank you for asking us hon.”

“You boys are my best friends I think to have my kids around you boys Harry and Mione will make them feel so loved if the day were to ever come that Remus and I were gone.”

I looked at Remus and he smiled bright with tears pouring down. “That was well put love and I am happy to have our children have two pairs of godparents. They will be in the safest hands with these four if we were to Merlin forbid die.”

I kissed the top of his hair and hard a small thud I looked around confused. “Did anyone else hear that?” I looked to the boys who were confused too then Remus who help up a small ring. “R-Remus?”

“Will you marry me?” I choked back a sob and squeaked out.

“Yes.”


End file.
